


Super Drunk

by GoringWriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk!Barry, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Len is so done, Multi, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Len is left in charge of a drunk Barry and Kara?Based on this gif set http://flashandtheholograms.tumblr.com/post/170451500515/supercoldflashau-thanks-to-some-potent-alien by @flashandtheholograms on tumblr





	Super Drunk

When Len enters Saints and Sinners his eyes immediately lock onto the two familiar faces sitting in a booth chatting excitedly. Completely oblivious to the stares of the people around them. 

“Kara, Barry. What are the two of you doing?” Len asks.

“Kara came for a visit and we decided to get some drinks,” Barry says and Kara nods motionioning to the vials of liquid in front of them on the table.

“I found some Alien alcohol and I know Barry can’t get drunk normally so I brought it with me for him to try,” Kara says.

“Okay. Listen, I’m not going to tell you two not to drink or to not have fun, but do it at a different bar. This is not your type of place,” Len says and the two heroes pout.

“Only if you come with us,” Kara says and Len raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“No, I think I’ll pass. I will however walk you to a bar that’s more your speed. I just need to take care of something,” Len says and heads to the bar where Hartley is sitting there. He looks up when Len approaches.

“Hey you’re Rathaway right?” Len asks and he nods and Len hands him a small card and tells him to meet him at that location in a week and he’ll have a spot on the Rogues before walking back to the booth to find Barry gone and Kara laughing hysterically. The vial of Alien alcohol is nearly half gone.

“Kara, where’s Barry?” Len asks unable to see him through the throng of people. 

“Hey Lenny! Come have a drink with us,” Kara says giggling and grabbing his hand to pull him into the booth and Len goes sprawling into the booth and Len quickly gets back up.

“I swear I only left you two alone for five minutes. How are you drunk already?” Len asks sliding Kara’s drink away from her so she won’t get even drunker.

“What?” Kara says giggling manically, “I’m not drunk!” she says and Len hears raised voices by the bar and sees Barry in a group of men doing shots.

“Woooo!” He hears Barry says and Len heaves an exasperated sigh.

“Oh look, he’s made friends,” Len says and heads across the bar to grab Barry by the arm before he can tell the equally drunk man next to him that he’s the Flash, though Len doesn’t think the man would remember.

“Alright you two. Let’s get you to Barry’s place,” Len says and helps Kara stand.

“I could flash us there,” Barry says.

“No, that would not be a good idea,” Len says and Barry blinks at him confused and geez had the kid’s eyes always been that pretty?

Len shakes his head to clear that thought away and says, “I’m not feeling too well Scarlet. Running home would probably make me throw up,” Len lies and Barry’s eyes widen.

“Aww poor Lenny. Do you want me to kiss it better?” Barry asks.

“No, that’s okay. Let’s just get you home,” Len says and it takes him a while to get them there. Barry kept wanting to go into closed pet shops and Kara wanted to fly Len to the moon, but finally he gets them to the door of Barry’s apartment. He pats Barry’s pockets for keys making Barry squirm.

“At least buy me dinner first!” Barry says making Kara giggle and Len takes the keys and gets them both inside and just as he finishes locking the door he finds himself being lifted bridal style in Kara’s arms and carried into the bedroom. Len takes a deep breath, he’s never been fond of being carried but this is Kara and Barry they wouldn’t hurt him. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Kara says and Len’s head shoots up.

“What?” he asks.

“You have pretty eyes and soft looking lips. I wanna kiss them. Yeah, I’m gonna kiss them,” Kara says and suddenly her lips are on his.

When Len’s brain comes back online he kisses her back tentatively and realizes he’s laying on the bed and Kara is on top of him.

“Yes very soft,” Kara says after pulling back and her hands go to the hem of her shirt.

“No, that is definitely not happening tonight,” Len says grabbing her hands.

“You don’t like us?” Barry asks sadly.

“W...Y….N...I don’t know yet, but the two of you are too drunk to know what you’re doing so I am going to tuck you two in and then go home and if you remember this then we can revisit the conversation,” Len says.

“Or you could sleep with us, just sleep,” Kara says and Len wants to, he really does, but Kara and Barry are so good and pure. They should have someone worthy of them. If he can aid them in forgetting this whole thing by not being here when they wake up he will. 

He’s so wrapped up in his head that he is startled by a sudden click and he looks up and blinks.

“Scarlet, why am I cuffed to the bed?” 

“So you won’t leave, we want to remember you and what we wanted tonight,” Barry says and his eyes droop and Len glances at the cuffs, they’re some future ones that he knows he can’t get out of.

“And that is?”

“You,” Barry says and Len’s stomach flutters a little.

“Stay?” Kara asks yawning.

“Ok,” Len says and Barry nestles himself against Len’s side and falls asleep.

“Yay,” Kara says draping her arm over the two of them and falling asleep and Len reaches over with his free hand and moves her glasses and brushes her hair away from her face and falls asleep.

Len wakes up the next morning a little stiff, but that was definitely the best night of sleep he’s ever had. He shifts a little and finds that he’s no longer cuffed and that the bed is empty and Len fights the stab of disappointment he feels and slips on his shoes and tiptoes through the halls hoping that they just left him to let himself out, but no, he hears Barry and Kara in the kitchen.

“God Barry we made idiots out of ourselves! Lenny probably never wants to see us again. I literally manhandled him into bed. Thank goodness he said no last night otherwise he’d probably regret ever talking to us. I could have hurt him had things gone further and I wouldn’t have been able to control myself!” Kara says and stuffs a piece of pancake into her mouth and Len feels a little warm and fuzzy at the fact that they think they scared him off.

Len clears his throat and it’s a testament to how distracted Kara is with berating herself that she hadn’t heard him earlier. 

“So, any pancakes left? I think I’m going to need all the energy I can get,” Len says and lays a gentle kiss on Kara and then one on Barry who slides him a plate of pancakes.

“You still want to be with us?” Barry asks.

“Do you still want to be with me?” Len asks them.

“Yes,” they both say nodding.

“Then yes I want both of you,” Len says and kisses them again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
